Hydra
}|GetValue= } | name = Hydra | hp = 2350 | exp = 2100 | ratio = 0.893 | summon = -- | convince = -- | illusionable = yes | isboss = no | creatureclass = Reptiles | primarytype = Misc (Reptiles) | abilities = Melee (0-268), Earth Wave (66-320), Fast Self Healing, Paralyze Bomb (on target), Hot Water Wave (100-250) does ice damage, Ice Missile (71-153). | maxdmg = 750 | immunities = Invisibility, Paralysis | pushable = No | pushobjects = Yes | physicalDmgMod = 105% | holyDmgMod = 70% | deathDmgMod = 100% | fireDmgMod = 100% | energyDmgMod = 110% | iceDmgMod = 50% | earthDmgMod = 0% | drownDmgMod = 100%? | hpDrainDmgMod = 0% | behavior = Hydras run when in low health. | sounds = "FCHHHHH"; "HISSSS". | notes = Hydras are similar to dragon lords, but with weaker attacks. However, they do have more hit points and fast healing. Hydras run at 300 hp or less. 2000 Hydras is a task of the Killing in the Name of... Quest after you killed 2000 Hydras you can face The Many | location = Hydra Mountain in East Tiquanda (here), Hydra Hill in east Tiquanda (here), one in the east of Tiquanda ground area, Forbidden Lands and in Deeper Banuta. Also on two of the Forbidden Islands: Talahu and Kharos. There are two on a hill in the east side of the Arena and Zoo Quarter. Also on the Foreigner Quarter, deep down the Crystal Lakes. | strategy = Get a player with high hitpoints to absorb the melee, and get as many shooters (paladins or mages) as possible attacking the hydra from a diagonal direction. Hydras give great exp with a comparatively low risk of death. More attackers will help counteract the hydra's frequent healing and reduce the ammunition/rune cost of killing it. Also a team may consist of 2 mages, one preferably a druid sioing the knight blocking to reduce health potion consumption, and both summon 2 Demon Skeletons each and HMM, while the knight stands diagonal of the Hydra while the Summons attack. Also hunted alone by high level knights, at level 110 or more. A team of 60 level knight and two level 40-50 mages works very good but the mages should use magic shield all the time because the hydras can do pretty strong attacks. At level 80 with assassin stars and 80+ distance a royal paladin can easily take hydras alone, but the spawn needs to be an open area and it will be a waste. What works the best is a team of 2 royal paladins using enchanted spears along with Ethereal Spear spell runing while hitting the hydra, it is also a lot helpful to have 85+ your distance skill. It is the best way to get some profit. | loot = 0-250 gp, 0-1 Cucumber, Hydra Head, 0-4 Ham, Small Sapphire (semi-rare), Knight Armor (rare), Warrior Helmet (rare), Stone Skin Amulet (rare), Ring of Healing (rare), Hydra Egg (rare), Life Crystal (very rare), Royal Helmet (very rare), Strong Mana Potion (very-rare), Medusa Shield (very rare), Boots of Haste (very rare). }}